kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomizo Todayama
is one of the many Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. History TV Series He is the last Oni to join the main cast of the show. Despite that he is the second oldest Oni of the core three at 26, he is still very much a novice. A green Oni, both in color and appearance, he is still learning how the world around him works. Having only just become an independent Oni during his introduction, he sticks close to Hibiki and Ibuki and looks to them for guidance. Eager to please his master but do things in his own style, he often meets conflicting points of views from others, but continues on with what he believes is "his" way. Todoroki was the last of the main series' Oni to be introduced. He was first seen in episode 13 greeting Asumu's mother at a hospital. He later returned with his master, Zanki, to fend off a pair of Makamou. Originally he was to be the next Zanki, but declined the offer from his master so that he could create his own legacy as Todoroki. Of the three main Oni, Todoroki is the second oldest, yet he is the most childish. He still acts like a novice with many Oni matters and enjoys the simple things that life has to offer him. He is also one of the more clumsy characters on the show, this trait often leads to problems both in and out of battle. Even though often misguided, Todoroki will stand by his friends no matter what comes their way. When he became a solo Oni, Zanki had some trouble accepting the way that he fought the Oni and his "cleansing" of the battlefield. Eventually Zanki came to accept that this was Todoroki's way of being an Oni. During the summer of training arc, Todoroki saw Hibiki as a teacher, and Hibiki offered Todoroki guidance on being a solo Oni and the new challenges that life would bring him now that he had no master. Todoroki soon came to find fighting the Oni on his own to be a tough challenge. In response to this, Zanki returned to be his supporter and offer advice whenever he could. Throughout the series, Todoroki had a crush on Hinaka Tachibana. One day he gathers enough courage to asks her out on a date on her birthday. The date goes horribly wrong for Todoroki, he makes a fool of himself and ruins her gift. Hinaka became upset with Todoroki and the two were distant with each other for a while. Late in the series after the Shuki incident, Todoroki was literally stepped on by a giant Makamou. This left the others questioning whether or not Todoroki would ever be able to transform again. Zanki feared this would cause Todoroki to go into a state of depression, indeed it does. Zanki believes that Todoroki was born to be an Oni and that he knows no other way of life. Eventually Zanki meets his end, but puts a spell on his soul to allow him to remain on Earth until Todoroki no longer needs him. It was around this time that Hinaka and Todoroki became friends again, even though she offered her help to teach him how to walk again, Todoroki declined. Even when Zanki helped him out, Todoroki said he wanted to do it on his own, otherwise he would never be able to show that he is an independent warrior. Todoroki learns to walk again and rushes into Zanki's final battle, the both make quick work of a large number of Makamou and soon it is time for Zanki to pass on. Todoroki and Zanki have one final cleansing session as Todoroki pays his final respects to his former master. After these events, Todoroki has finally become the man that he always wanted to be. While the Orochi is coming, Todoroki fights the Makamou hard and faces the Douji-Hime's Fake Leader. They takes him to a holy land, the place to cleanse the Orochi. After Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, Todoroki tries to defeat some flying Makamou for Ibuki but it is fultie. Then Hibiki takes Ibuki's place and performs the Orochi sealing, Todoroki and Ibuki supports him. After the Orochi sealing, Todoroki goes back to work normally. Kamen Rider Hibiki Hyper Battle DVD Todoroki appears in flashback while the Disks Animal are giving Asumu the knowledges about how to become an Oni. Todoroki is told as an Oni who can controls electricity, he eats much, having meals fit for multiple people. Kamen Rider Decade Blade Blade Kamen Rider Todoroki appears interrupting the battle between Kamen Rider Decade and Board Riders against Kamen Rider Chalice and Paradoxa Undead using your OnGeki Finishers called Ongeki Zan - Raiden Gekishin disappear by a dimensional distortion. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Todoroki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the ''All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! Todoroki was first seen as he fend off Another Hibiki from Zi-O Kuuga Armor and Geiz Wizard Armor easily with his Ongekiken Retsurai. He claimed that whenever an Oni misbehaves, it is an Oni duty to punish the troubled Oni. He then transformed to his Oni form and manages to gives Another Hibiki a hard time. However, before he could finish the Another Rider with his Ongekizan: Raiden Gekishin, a Fireball hit him, effectively allow Another Hibiki to flee. Todoroki then continuing his chase in dismay. 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni Appearances in other media Video games Kamen Rider Hibiki Video game Kamen Rider Todoroki appears in the ''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' video game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Todoroki appears in the Nintendo DS/PS Vita game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Stageshow Kamen Rider Hibiki Stage Show at 3 Heroes WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble In a stage show where Kamen Riders Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki & Zanki are seen fighting their usual foes when Android Hakaider shows up and winds up defeating them. Kikaider, & Kikaider 01 arrive to assist the Riders. Forms Todoroki *'Rider Height': 212 cm. *'Rider Weight': 101.2 kg. *'Ability Perimeters': *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 40 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 69 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. In this form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Todokori also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Todoroki does not wear a suit; rather, his demon form is his true form. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 15-16, 19-24, 26-29, 32-36, 38-42, 45-48, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Zi-O Episode 33 Equipment Devices *Henshin Kigen Onjou: A bracelet-like transformation device. *Ongekishin Raigou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Disk Animals: Todoroki's disk-like support robots. Weapons *Ongekigen Retsurai: A guitar-like weapon. *Ongekibou Rakurai: A pair of drumsticks. *Ongekigen Retsuzan: Zanki's weapon, Todoroki uses it once after Zanki's death. Vehicle *Raijin Make: Todoroki's Rider Machine Attacks * Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. He can do this through a punch or kick. * Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Rider Card *'Kamen Ride: Todoroki': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Todoroki. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Todorki. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tomizo Todayama is portrayed by , who later played Masahiro Yamamoto in Kamen Rider Wizard. As Kamen Rider Todoroki, his suit actor is . Notes *Todoroki has one leitmotif, , a character song performed by Eizo Sakamoto. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 13: Berserk Fate **Episode 14: Devouring Douji **Episode 15: Weakening Thunder **Episode 16: Roaring Oni **Episode 17: A Targeted Town **Episode 18: Unbroken Hurricane **Episode 19: Strumming Warrior **Episode 20: The Pure Sound **Episode 21: Gathering Demons **Episode 22: Becoming a Cocoon **Episode 23: Summer Training **Episode 24: Burning Crimson **Episode 25: Running Azure **Episode 26: Counting the Days **Episode 27: Passing Down the Bond **Episode 28: Undying Malice **Episode 29: Shining Boy **Episode 32: Bursting Song **Episode 33: The Armed Blade **Episode 34: Beloved Bonito **Episode 35: Fallen Angel **Episode 36: Starving Shuki **Episode 37: Lightning Living Again **Episode 38: Broken Ongeki **Episode 39: Your Beginning **Episode 40: Nearing Orochi **Episode 41: The Awakening Teacher and Student **Episode 42: Ferocious Demons **Episode 43: An Unchangeable Body **Episode 44: Forbidden Secret **Episode 45: Dying a Glorious Death, Zanki **Episode 46: Mastering the Oni Way **Episode 47: The Talking Back **Episode 48/Finale: Dreaming of Tomorrow * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!! * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 9: Blade Blade * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 33: 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! **Episode 34: 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni }} See Also *Todoroki (Past) - predecessor and also user of Kamen Rider Todoroki powers,in Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki. *Todoroki (A.R. World) - Counterpart and the user of the Kamen Rider Todoroki powers,in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Heroes Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders